ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tzee Xicu the Manifest
Battle Info Category:Cutscene NPCscategory:Bestiarycategory:Yagudocategory:Notorious MonstersCategory: Stronghold Notorious Monsters Notes Castle Oztroja *Located around (H-6) on this map. *Lottery pop from the Yagudo Avatar, which spawns every 21-24 hours. A 3-5 day spawn; however it can spawn as early as 2 days from previous kill or as late as 10 days. *Extremely far visual range, pullers should approach with caution. *When engaged she says: "You are not here as sacrifices, are you? Could you possibly be committing this affront in the face of a deity? Very well, I will personally mete out your divine punishment, Kyah!" *When defeated she says: "You have...bested me...However, I...am...a god...I will never die...never rot...never fade...never..." *Uses Astral Flow at some point, summoning Yagudo's Avatar to wreak havoc. *Melee attacks have Additional Effect: Paralyze. *Surrounded by two NMs (Yagudo High Priest and a Yagudo Templar) patrolling the very top platform. Strategies *Highly recommended that you clear a path either on the west stairs or the east stairs and pull back into the tunnel. If pulled properly you can avoid a link from the patrolling Yagudo High Priest as they only link by sight. If you plan to do so, clear the Yagudo beneath the stone pathway leading up to Tzee, as they WILL aggro you from the bottom. *Yagudo's Elemental is susceptible to Sleep, Lullaby, and Repose. *If Yagudo's Elemental is killed, another one will be summoned. *Astral Flow cannot be avoided despite the Yagudo's Elemental not being there. *Astral Flow hit for 300 damage on a Red Mage with Stoneskin, Barspell (Baraero in this case), and Shell. *Killable by 6 level 75 players. Recommended to have 10+ though. (Killed with 4 level 75. NIN, RDM WHM and BLM (BLM mainly soloing adds) *Will drop either Daylight Dagger or Astral Signa. Astral Signa has a very low chance of dropping. *Killable by 75NIN/WAR(main tank), 75THF/NIN(2nd Tank), 75BLM/WHM, 70WHM/SCH, and 75RDM/WHM. *Killable by 75NIN/37WAR(tank), 75SAM/37NIN, 75WHM/37BLM, 75BRD/37WHM (sleeper), 75RDM/37NIN, 75THF/37NIN (w/healer NPC), 60PLD/28WHM (support heal/debuff) *Killed by 6 lvl 75's (Tank)75NIN/WAR, 75THF/NIN, 75 DNC/NIN, 75MNK/NIN, 75BRD/WHM, 75WHM/SCH. This fight went smooth, just watch out for astral flow with your healers and keep your BRD ready to sleep the adds or have the THF solo them. *Killable by a skilled 77NIN/DNC and a skilled 80RDM/BLM. Very long and intense fight (Almost 2 hours) *Killable by a Thf/Nin 85 and Bst/nin 85 with Nursery Nasuna. Easy fight with focus * Castle Oztroja S - SCNM *Spawned for SCNM A Malicious Manifest. Requires the Habalo's Eclogue key items (all 8) obtained from delivering the Sealed Containers dropped from the Stronghold NMs in Castle Oztroja S. *Assisted by four Tzee Xicu's Elementals. *Possesses an aura that induces the effect of weight on any player that gets in close range. *Tzee Xicu uses all the standard yagudo TP moves, plus Dark Invocation, Kamaitachi, and Vorticose Sands. **Before using Vorticose Sands, she says: "The time is come. I shall release you from the pain of your earthly existence." *Upon engaging, she will say: "Far have you traveled, sacrificial lambs. Fear not, for your journey's end is nigh." *Upon defeat, she says: "Bound are we...to meet again some day... Fate...has ordained it so..." Castle Oztroja S - Manifest Destiny *Spawned for the battle portion of the Manifest Destiny, the penultimate quest in Windurst's Wings of the Goddess storyline. Requires the Poet god's key obtained from the previous portion of the quest. *Assisted by two Tzee Xicu's Elementals. *Possesses an aura that induces the effect of weight on any player that gets in close range. *Uses Dark Invocation, Kamaitachi, and Vorticose Sands. Can also Astral Flow multiple times, which causes her elementals to attack. See also Vana'diel Tribune II Issue No. 12.